Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Chip Chap Bloonchipper
Ah yes, the most overpowered thing since sliced bread...with lasers. Place it in a high density area with a large AOE group killer and you've got yourself a working plan. It's even better since it kills MOAB classes. Even ZOMGs. At only 4,000$. Overpowered. Base Statistics Costs 920 on easy. Upgrade limit is 14 on easy, 12 on medium, 8 on hard, 5 on impoppable. Priorities are: Big, Small, First, Last, Fast, Slow. What it does: It targets a bloon, and then that bloon is instantly sucked into the the bloonchipper. Then, it eats one layer of the bloon for 2 seconds. It can eat 20 bloons at one time and target only one at one time. Lead bloons cannot be sucked in. Does not detect camo. Also cannot suck in MOAB class bloons. Range is 160 pixels. Attack Speed is 30 frames per suck in. Upgrades 1. Heavy Duty Suction: '''Costs 380. Lead bloons can be sucked in, but at half speed. '''2. Dual Layer Blades: '''Costs 680. Pops 2 layers instead of 1. '''3. Super Wide Funnel: Costs 3825. Sucks MOABs in, which shreds 50 damage for up to 3 seconds before spitting them back out. Other towers can hit the MOAB class bloons. 4. Faster Shred: '''Costs 560. Time it takes to eat a bloon layer is cut into 1/3. '''5. Triple Barrel: '''Costs 5100. Sucks in 3 bloons at once. So, kind of a triple attack speed, but also handles 60 at once. '''6. Supa-Vac: '''Costs 5120. Ability. Sucks in all bloons around and shreds (1 layer per 30 frames) for every bloon. Lasts 8 seconds. When that's over, all the bloons are scattered around the track. Towers can hit this mound of bloons. Cooldown is 45 seconds. '''7. ZOMG shreder: '''Costs 6500. Requires Super Wide Funnel. Shreds all MOAB class bloons, and shreds 100 damage for up to 4 seconds before spitting them back out. Other towers can hit MOAB class bloons. However, attack speed is halved when targeting regular bloons. '''8. Range Funnel: '''Costs 6580. Requires Triple Barrel. Instead of taking in 3 bloons idividually, it scans back and forth around its range and sucks in all bloons that's in its line of sight. Priorities: Clock wise, Counter Clock wise, Randomized. '''9. Super Long Range: '''Costs 1200. Requires Range Funnel. First, you select a dartling gun. Then, its gun is replaced with a Bloonchipper. '''10. Super Cool Guy Bloonchipper: '''Costs 500. Requires Super Long Range. Now shoots the regular dartling gun ammo along with the bloonchipper's vacuum. Ammo is strayed by 30%. '''11. Extra Slots: '''Costs 1400. Requires Super Long Range. Shoots ammo out of the bloonchipper (the previous dartling gun ammo) from 6 different spots on the bloonchipper. 3 on the left side, 3 on the right, which is slightly pointed inward. '''12. Bloon Blower: '''Costs 900. Instead of sucking in bloons, in blows out bloons to an earlier point in the track. 13. Forceful Knockback: Costs 400. Requires Bloon Blower. Pops 1 layer per 30 frames when a bloon is being knocked back. '''14. Insane Gravity: Costs 15,000. Requires Supa-Vac. Ability. All bloons, except moabs will go to the center of the screen, and will be melted. This lasts for 8 seconds. However, there is a way for the bloon to live. The more layers it has, the slower it goes to the center. For every layer it has, from the red bloon going 150 pixels per 20 frames, every layer subtracts 5 pixels. Meaning ceramics go 60 pixels per 20 frames. Cooldown is 20 seconds. 15. Moving Bloonchipper: '''Costs 6,500. Now moves in a back-forth up down pattern on the track at 1 pixel per 30 frames. He stops moving after a round ends. His attack speed goes faster by 2 frames for every 5 pixels closer a bloon is to the bloon chipper. If there are multiple paths, the bloonchipper shall choose one for one circuit, and when he completed that circuit, he chooses another path. '''16. Mach 10 Bloonchipper: Costs 4,300. Now Moves at 10 pixels per 25 frames. Also, when bloons touch the bloonchipper, they take damage over time for 10 seconds, and pops 1 layer every second. All but MOAB classes are afflicted with this condition. 17. MOAB Wrapper: Costs 5400. Requires Super Wide Funnel. When MOAB class bloons are sucked in, now they are slowed down to 1/8 of their speed. '''18. Fruit Inhaler: '''Costs 850. Now sucks in and collects banana farm's fruit for you. Only works in its range. Asthetic Appearances Default: Looks cerulean blue with 4 wheels. The back wheels are protruding. Has a large funnel at the back. ZOMG Sucker: Turns black with light green stripes. Also, the funnel looks like there's saws spinning through it. Persistent Upgrades 1. Funnel Size: Every 1,650 bloons affected, the bloonchipper can shred 1 more bloon. Upgrades 30 times. 2. Target Speed: Every 2,000 bloons affected, the bloonchipper shall suck in a bloon faster by 1 frame. Upgrades 10 times. 3. Sight Range: Every 3,250 bloons affected, the bloonchipper shall have a bigger range by 10 pixels. Upgrades 15 times. Kadapunny1 (talk) 02:01, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Towers